Hypertrapmension Neptunia
by AtrociousWriter
Summary: Hot springs tend to get steamy when sexual tension gets involved, especially between old rivals turned close friends. More to come! ...eventually.
1. Chapter 1: Hotsprings

Every bone in Blanc's body shouted at him that this was a terrible idea. Neptune invited the bookworm to her personal hot spring, which he would have refused, but somehow ended up saying "yes" to the offer. Try as he might, Blanc could not say "no" to the fellow CPU whenever she requested anything.

Neptune said they would meet at the entrance, so the short God quietly waited at the lobby. What struck the CPU as particularly odd was that the baths were segregated into a men's section and a women's section; the hot spring was only for the use of Neptune and her friends, and Blanc was sure that, including Blanc himself, Neptune considered all her friends female. Damn, he should have brought a book if he knew Neptune would have kept him waiting this long. Impatience getting the best of him, Blanc looked around cautiously to make sure no one looked and slipped into the men's area.

As the undersized CPU undressed in the locker room, his mind drifted toward his host for the evening. On the rare occasion Neptune actually planned hangouts, she usually invited everyone to join. A more personal meetup like tonight usually meant it was serious, or what passed as "serious" for the CPU; it was a toss-up, really. Whenever they met previously, Blanc always received a stare from Neptune, as if she wanted to ask him a question, but could never find the right time. As the God pulled down his panties, the erection straining them came free, a modest five-and-a-half inches; It would seem that merely thinking about Neptune aroused him this badly.

After storing his clothes neatly, Blanc washed himself in the bath area. He looked down. His length had calmed down for now. He tested the hot spring's water with his toe; nice, warm water, as expected. The CPU then slipped into the pool until he was neck-deep with the water. He let out a deep sigh, savouring the soothingly warm water. Blanc closed his eyes and let himself melt into the water. though Lowee had spas of its own to relax in, any hot bath was a good hot bath to the CPU. He closed his eyes and gave into the relaxing atmosphere, feeling as though hours drifted by him.

Blanc felt something soft touch his lips and reeled back in surprise. Blue eyes met with purple as he found Neptune's face mere millimeters from his. "That's one way to wake someone up, huh?" The CPU winked at him.

"You… You…" he stammered

"Yes?" Neptune fluttered eyelashes back.

"You bastard! You don't just kiss someone to wake them up!" Blanc shouted, flustered.

"Why not? It worked in that one story."

"And why are you in the men's bath?" Blanc asked, some embarrassment sneaking through his anger.

"Because I'm a boy, too, silly!" Neptune replied, booping Blanc's nose with an index finger. Fury faded from Blanc's face, being replaced with incredulity; Nep did not look nor sound like a guy, and he did not see the telltale bulge whenever he saw the CPU's panties. "Don't believe me?" Neptune continued, "then have a look at this!" Neptune stood up and revealed his dripping wet four inches.

Blanc could not believe the sight of this cute cock before him, so much so that he grabbed it to see if it was genuine. "Gah! Be more gentle, Blanny!" Neptune yelped, his knees starting to buckle. The CPU felt a sense of giddiness from Neptune's reaction, and brought his other hand up to it.

"Such a damn tease…" Blanc muttered as he peeled back the foreskin with both hands to reveal Neptune's soft, pink tip. Tightening his grip, he stroked the shaft slowly, eliciting a gasp from the owner whenever his hands went over the tip.

"B-Blanc, w-w-wai- ah~!" Neptune moaned as Blanc continued his harsh treatment of his cock. Precum trickled out more and more, staining Blanc's hand as he rubbed back and forth. "I-I can't hold iiiit!" Blanc closed his eyes as Neptune showered his face with strings of semen. "S-Sorry, Blanc, I'm not used to other people touching it and-"

"You came all over my face…" Blanc interjected, "you came all over my face!" He shoved Neptune away, causing the CPU to fall backward onto the edge of the spring.

"Ow…" Neptune remarked as his butt came in contact with the ground. Before the staggered CPU could get another word in, however, Blanc pounced on him, pinning his hands to the floor.

"You don't just climax all over another guy!" Blanc roared in all his cum-covered rage, causing some of it to spill onto Neptune.

"You didn't mind giving me a handy, though. Plus," Neptune licked off some of the cum, "it doesn't taste half bad."

Blanc trembled from equal parts anger and humiliation as he stared down the happy-go-lucky CPU, causing said CPU to flash a cheeky grin."I'm gonna wipe that damn smirk off your face," Blanc said.

"And how will you- mph!" Neptune's comeback was interrupted by a pair of lips locking with his.

"Like that," Blanc replied as he pulled away.

"At least buy me dinner first." It seemed one kiss was not enough to silence Neptune's snarkiness, so Blanc leaned in to start another. The pinned CPU was not surprised this time and readily embraced him; however he was surprised by Blanc's tongue forcing its way into his mouth. Neptune tried to fight back by twirling their tongues together, but eventually let Blanc take the lead. Pulling away a little, the Lowee CPU parted their lips to expose the dance of tongues into the open air.

As their french kiss continued, Blanc noticed something hard poke at his own dick. Pulling away until only a string of saliva connected their mouths, Blanc broke it by looking down to see two throbbing erections. Letting go of one of Neptune's hands, Blanc grabbed both of their cocks and started stroking slowly. The two CPUs moaned in tandem as their lengths pressed against each other, the warmth of two dicks against each other a new and stimulating experience for the both of them.

"Blanc…" Neptune said between moans, using his free hand to pull said CPU's head into another kiss. They started another tongue-twirling kiss, which encouraged Blanc to knead their cocks together even more, causing them to moan into each other's mouth. Neptune's breathing became more erratic and his cock flared, signs of another climax approaching, causing Blanc to quicken his stroking. As Neptune got closer and closer to the peak, Blanc moved faster and faster and faster until… he suddenly stopped right before Neptune went over the edge.

He tried to finish the job by reaching for their cocks, but Blanc immediately shut that down by pinning Neptune's hand back on the floor. The denied CPU then rubbed his length against Blanc's to try and get off, but it only served to frustrate him more. Blanc relished the squirming underneath him, a snide grin plastered on his face as Neptune struggled.

"Blanny, please" Neptune begged as he stared up at his captor with pleading eyes, "let me finish!"

"Oh, I'll let you finish, all right," Blanc replied as he shuffled backward slightly. He took his hand off Neptune's yet again and aimed his cock right over the purple-haired boy's anus.

"Wait!" Neptune shouted, placing his free hand on Blanc's shoulder, "you'll take responsibility, right?"

Sick of the joking, Blanc forced the tip into Neptune's rear entrance to shut him up. Before he could recover, inch after inch of Blanc's cock was inserted which caused both of them to grit their teeth. With all five-and-a-half inches inside Neptune's ass, Blanc took a moment to enjoy the warmth and tightness around him, the twitching of Neptune's cock against his skin, and the sight of the CPU underneath him panting lightly as he adjusted to Blanc being inside. He slowly pulled out until only the tip was inside, then pushed the whole length in violently, causing Neptune to moan. Blanc continued to thrust in and out, in and out, gradually speeding up as Neptune's hole loosened more and more. Long, hard thrusts gave way to shorter, faster ones as Blanc gave in to his base instincts. Drool trickled down his mouth as he pounded The CPU below him with ferocity. Sweat splashed onto Neptune with every thrust, their hot spring a sauna as the heat seemed to go up as Blanc continued to go down on him. Blanc pressed his body against Neptune as his motions became more sporadic the closer and closer he came to his peak. Their sweaty bodies squeaked against each other with every move, mixing with their moans to disturb the otherwise quiet night. Able to take it no longer, Neptune unleashed his love nectar, coating their chests in strings of hot, white cum. Blanc came shortly after, pushing as deep as he could go before releasing a torrent of spunk inside.

Too tired to move, the pair elected to simply lie there, beside the spring, basking in the afterglow and the warmth of their bodies. After several moments, Neptune mustered all of his remaining strength and whispered, "You owe me a dinner date."

"Make that two," Blanc replied as his erection came back.

He owed Neptune four dinners after that night.


	2. Chapter 2: Guest Room

Blanc pressed his head into his pillow, trying to forget what he saw. He and the other CPUs were invited to see Vert's new tech demonstration, but that was not what seared into his mind. No, the image swirling through his head came from afterward, when Blanc headed to the bathroom. The scene remained vivid to him: as he walked into the unreasonably spacious bathroom, Blanc saw Vert taking a bath through all the heavy steam. He must have slipped on something, however, as instead of leaving he found himself underwater, staring at nine inches in between Vert's thighs.

Now, Blanc rested in one of the Leanbox Basilicom's guest rooms, wearing oversized pajamas while his clothes are in the laundry. He could still smell Vert's lily perfume, which, coupled with the memory bouncing through his thoughts, caused a tent to pitch in his pants. Blanc licked his lips. The thought of nine long, meaty inches of cock going in and out of him made his comparatively small dick throb in excitement.

Keeping quiet to listen for footsteps, Blanc sighed in relief. Few people are awake at this time of night, so of course he would hear nothing. Pulling his trousers down, his cute little dick pointed straight at the ceiling, precum already oozing from the head. He started stroking his member from base to tip, paying extra attention to the underside of the head. He squeezed down a bit and stroked faster and faster, but a simple self-handjob did not cut it for him this time. Blanc needed more. He sifted through the nightstand beside the bed and found an all-too-convenient dildo, black as night and a full nine inches with a suction cup at the base, alongside a tub of lubricant.

Rising to his feet and checking the dark hallway one more time, Blanc kneeled down and attached the dildo to the wall around waist height. Excited at the size that will enter him, Blanc kissed the tip and resumed stroking his dick. Not caring for the potential carpet stains, Blanc used his free hand to pour a healthy amount of lubricant onto the shaft on the wall and spread it around evenly.

Turning around and bending over, Blanc held the dildo in place as he lined up his ass. Slowly, he moved towards the dildo. The tip started to dig into his hole, causing Blanc to bite his lip. He kept moving back, bit by bit, until all of the dildo's head was inside him.

"Fuck…" Blanc panted.

He was not used to something so thick going inside. This dildo dwarfed his other toys in that department, and it gave him such a sense of fullness. After mentally preparing himself, Blanc tried to slide more of the large dildo inside of him. Another half inch of lubed latex entered before the task proved too much for Blanc. His breath was heavy, his body felt weak, and his cock twitched even more.

Blanc was content to wallow in the pleasure of one-and-a-half inches of thickness, sighing with pleasure. However, a mature and sultry voice cooed at him from the door.

"It was made with a mold of my own little guy right here. Though, I guess he's not that little," she said.

"Ah~!" Blanc yelped as he jumped to his feet, the sudden pull-out of the dildo causing his dick to shoot a line of precum.

Leaning on the guest room doorway was none other than the Goddess of Leanbox herself, Vert. Her voluptuous F-Cups almost bursted out of her babydoll nightgown, and the sheer did little to hide the fully erect nine-inch meatstick underneath. She sauntered over to her houseguest, her breasts and cock swaying as she approached. Both too mesmerized by Vert's body and too embarrassed to say anything, Blanc stood in place, stunned.

"How perverse, masturbating in someone else's home," Vert said as she leaned down and carressed her guest's cheek.

"Sh-Shut up!" Blanc shouted, his face flushed crimson from a mix of shame and anger.

Chuckling a little from Blanc's reaction, Vert started tracing her finger down his body.

"You know…"

Her finger circled around his nipple.

"I peeped in from the doorway."

Her hand continued down to Blanc's special place, where she grabbed the base of his shaft.

"I heard a suction cup pressed against my wall, so I had to check."

Vert stroked Blanc's five-and-a-half incher, collecting some precum on her hand. Then, she brought it up to her face and slowly licked it off, never once breaking eye contact with Blanc.

Blanc tried his hardest to maintain his composure, stifling a moan by keeping his mouth shut.

"Oh~!" Unfortunately, Blanc was unprepared for something warm and wet to thrust into his anus.

"You really like your anal play, I see," Vert remarked with a smug grin. She continued to swirl her two fingers inside Blanc's ass. She made sure to go as deep as she could before pulling back, and even stretched the hole a little on her way back in. "Personally, I prefer to lube the hole. It's a more enjoyable experience, wouldn't you agree?"

Blanc could only moan in reply, with Vert resuming her handjob for a front and back assault. Vert, now kneeling down to save herself from future back pain, also locked her lips with Blanc's.

With his mind clouded by pleasure, Blanc could do little but grunt into Vert's mouth. His tongue received lashings from Vert's while she violated every corner of his mouth, mixing their saliva together thoroughly. Blanc's tongue followed after Vert as she pulled away, exposing the sloppy french kiss. Vert then pulled Blanc's tongue into her own mouth, trying to suck out all the saliva it offered.

Blanc was like dough in Vert's arms, with her triple attack short-circuiting his mind from all the lovely sensations.

Any strength he had left went straight to keeping himself upright.

"Ah~!" The wet sucking of his tongue, the soft squeezes and strokes on his dicks, and the constant thrusts into his ass proved too much for Blanc to handle, and he shot ropes of cum right onto Vert. The first shot landed right on her cheek, while the rest stained her babydoll nightgown with white streaks.

Vert stopped what she was doing in time to catch Blanc as he collapsed. Quickly losing consciousness, the last sight he saw was of Vert wiping some off the cum with a finger and sticking it into her mouth.


	3. ChristmasSpecial

Vert enjoyed the holiday season that bridged the old and new year. She loved the holiday dinner table lined with food, the thoughtful presents she would receive every year, and the joyful look on Nepgear's face whenever she opened the gift with months of thought put behind it.

Only, Planeptune collaborated with Lastation for Pongmas this year, not Leanbox. It happened every other year, but Vert could never get used to the Nepgear-shaped hole in her Basilicom when it did happen. All she had for company this year was the warm glow of the fireplace, the soft cushion of her armchair, the fragrant aroma of spiced wine in her glass, and the sloppy strokes of Nepgear's wet tongue up and down her throbbing, nine-inch cock.

"Nepgear- ah~!" Vert could only get a single word out before her surprise guest took the tip of her dick into her mouth and started swirling her tongue around it. Right as she got used to Nepgear's warm, sloppy tongue, the Candidate lowered her head to take in more Vert's cock. With four inches into her mouth and down her throat, Nepgear sucked on Vert's cock, pressing her throat down on the length inside and stroking the remaining shaft with both hands. She eagerly swallowed the precum trickling out with loud, strained gulps.

Vert could only moan as she tried to collect herself, her fingers digging into the armrests as Nepgear treated her length like a milkshake straw. The assault continued with the young Candidate bobbed her head up and down, up and down. Nepgear pulled away until only the head was in her mouth, then swirled her tongue around the head before forcing it back down her throat. The blonde CPU's cock flared up as she climbed closer and closer to climax.

"I'm- I'm gonna-!" Vert could barely stammer the words out before spurts of cum shot into Nepgear's mouth. Refusing to swallow until Vert finished, some of the semen leaked out of her lips and down to her chin. Once Vert's climax died down, Nepgear pulled away, creating a soft "pop!" as the dick left her mouth.

Sidling up onto Vert's lap, Nepgear met her cum-covered lips with the CPU's. Vert weakly kissed back, her energy spent unloading into Nepgear's mouth, which then unloaded into her own. The Candidate's tongue ravaged the inside of her partner's mouth, and Vert's own spunk came pouring in with it. Vert leaned into the cum-filled kiss, pressing her F-Cups into Nepgear's flat chest and groping her supple ass.

Hold on.

Vert pulled away and swallowed her own semen. She felt around Nepgear's chest for non-existent breasts. Sizing up the girl before her, Vert noticed the Nepgear before her was much too short. Lifting her a little revealed she was also two kilograms too light.

Swallowing the cum leftover from their kiss, "Nepgear" knew the ruse was up, and took off the wig to reveal much shorter hair. "Merry… Pongmas?" Neptune greeted.

——

Proper-Length Chapters will resume within the month


End file.
